Putting Up With That Guy
by Wyzeguy
Summary: Scott and Logan's first conversation, which sets the groundwork for their rivalry.


Title: Putting Up With That Guy  
  
Writer: Wyzeguy  
  
Summary: Logan's first conversation with Scott, which lays the groundwork for their rivalry.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Universe: Movieverse  
  
Characters: Cyclops and Wolverine  
  
Archive: Certainly. Just ask.  
  
Warnings: None, other than some mild language.  
  
Notes: This story takes place after Scott and Logan's first meeting in Xavier's office, and before the examination in the med lab which revealed his skeleton to be made of adamantium. This story extrapolates on Logan's remark to Jean, "Is that your gift? Putting up with that guy?" But Cyclops didn't even say anything when they first met. So obviously Scott had to have said something to cause Logan to say that, otherwise the remark seems to come out of nowhere. Also note that in this story, Scott reveals his mutant power to Logan, as well as its limitations. This doesn't contradict Jean's "if Scott opens his eyes without that visor..." statement, as I'm playing this as if Logan was apprised of Scott's power prior to the scene with Jean, but he didn't know the magnitude of it.  
  
Website: http://Wyzeguy79.tripod.com/puttingup.html  
  
PUTTING UP WITH THAT GUY  
  
Wyzeguy  
  
"Well, if it isn't One-Eye," the man known as Logan greeted his new tour guide, with idle amusement. "Do I need an escort everywhere I go around here? What, are you people afraid I'll swipe silverware?"  
  
"Cyclops," Scott Summers corrected, falling reluctantly into step with him. "Get it right. And it's customary to keep an eye on guests. Xavier had to take a call, so he elected me to babysit."  
  
Touchy, Logan thought. What side of the bed did he wake up on? "Why do you people have nicknames, anyway?"  
  
"They're codenames," Scott explained, keeping his Oakley-covered eyes straight ahead, as the two traversed the fluorescent-lit steel corridor. "We're a covert mission team, and codenames are just as much a part of the package as our uniforms."  
  
Logan smirked and gazed at the plexiglass-encased uniforms adorned with small circular "X" insignias as he and Scott walked past them. "Yeah, nice uniforms. You've gotta be the only school teachers I know of who dress up in black leather jumpsuits to go on field trips."  
  
Scott frowned a bit. "So tell me, do the wisecracks ever stop with you, or do I have a twenty-four-hour running commentary to look forward to?"  
  
Logan noticed a bit of an edge in that question, and responded in kind. "Do the wisecracks ever start with you? I've met people with sticks up their asses before, but yours takes the cake. Hell, you didn't even say anything to me in Baldy's office."  
  
That did it. Scott stopped in his tracks, and turned on his heel to face the Canadian newcomer, raising a hand for Logan to stop as well. "I kept silent because the first words out of my mouth would have been, 'welcome to the Xavier School. Thanks for nearly strangling my fiancÃ©e. Want me to escort you to a guest room, or the bottom of the lake where you won't be heard from again'?"  
  
Logan bared his teeth, staring past his own reflection in Scott's red glasses to where he guessed Scott's eyes were. His voice held the same edge as before, but his voice was lower, his breathing deeper. "Ouch. I must've really touched a nerve there, boy. I noticed you still didn't say or do anything when I grabbed you by your collar."  
  
"It's not a good idea to fight in the professor's office. Period."  
  
"Afraid of the old man?"  
  
"More like respect. He's not somebody you really want to see mad at you. Just trust me on that."  
  
"Whatever." He still held Scott's gaze, with the same ever-present smirk. "So, wanna take a swing at me? Just to make things even?"  
  
Scott regarded him for a moment, considering the idea. "Tempting, but no. Jean might not like it if you were roughed up before your physical."  
  
"I heal fast."  
  
"Yeah, I just bet you do."  
  
"Keep in mind I got no problems with hitting people who wear glasses." He cocked his head to the side, studying Scott's eyewear. "Why DO you wear those shades anyway? And what was that thing on your face outside when you were in uniform showin' off?"  
  
"Oh, the visor." Scott tapped the side of his glasses. "You saw the energy from my eyes when I shot those disks out of midair, right? The shades and the visor make sure I don't zap anyone when I don't want to."  
  
Logan pondered this for a moment, then chuckled. "So you can't open your eyes without 'em? That's gotta be a pisser. Just think, your woman will never be able to look into those baby blues of yours, or whatever color they are."  
  
Summers stepped back, clearly unhappy with that idea being brought to his attention. "Yeah, I know. The upside is, I can give people one hell of an 'evil eye'."  
  
"Including me, if I don't watch my step around here," Logan ventured.  
  
Scott nodded.  
  
"You're a real dick, y'know that?"  
  
"This coming from someone whose idea of a greeting involves rough collar- grabbing." They resumed walking toward the large 'X'-inscribed doors that led to the med lab. "And here we are," Scott announced idly as the doors opened. "Your booster shot awaits."  
  
"Yeah right, like I'm getting a shot in the ass. Guess you really do have a sense of humor, One-Eye." Logan stepped through the doorway, looking around at the technologically-advanced medical facility. It was the first place he'd seen upon waking up in the middle of Mutant Country.  
  
Jean Grey turned and smiled at the two men, and Scott returned it. "Just stopped by to drop off our guest."  
  
"You didn't damage him or anything, did you?" Jean asked, tapping her foot on the cold metal floor with mild amusement.  
  
"Just his pride. I have a class to teach. See you later, Jean." With that, and a kiss, Scott vacated the med lab, and left an awkward silence between Logan and the doctor.  
  
END 


End file.
